Hetalia Meme 2
by Shauriene-Moonglade
Summary: Awesome meme is awesome. I'm Shaurie, and this is my meme.


**Pick 10 random characters. **

1. Prussia

2. Canada

3. Belarus

4. Seychelles

5. Lithuania

6. Romania

7. North Italy

8. Japan

9. China

10. Sealand

**You found 1's secret stash of chocolate.  
**_Prussia_

Prussia: Finally, the awesome me can eat his awesome chocolate. (sees me eating it)

Shaurie: This is the awesomest chocolate I've ever had! (sees Prussia) Oh! Hi, Prussia!

Prussia: WHY IS THE UNAWESOME YOU EATING THE AWESOME ME'S CHOCOLATE?!

Shaurie: 'Cuz it's awesome! Duh. (keeps eating chocolate)

** 2 confesses his love to you.  
**_Canada_

Canada: S-Shauriene?

Shaurie: Hi Canada! What's up?

Canada: W-would you l-like to have p-pancakes with me?

Shaurie: Sure! I love your pancakes, Mattie.

(At Canada's house, after pancake time, on a couch)

Canada: I have something to tell you.

Shaurie: What is it?

Canada: I-I love you! (kisses me on the lips)

**You walk into 3 in the street at midnight.  
**_Belarus OH NO!_

Shaurie: (*le walking down the street and bumps into someone)

Shaurie: (*le realizes it's Belarus)

Shaurie: (*le runs away like hell)

** You win a free holiday with 4.  
** _Seychelles_

Shaurie: It was nice for you to invite me to your home, Seychelles.

Seychelles: It was nothing. Do you want to go swimming?

Shaurie: Sure!

**5 saves your life.  
**_Lithuania_

Shaurie: (wakes up in a hospital. Sees Lithuania)

Liet: Are you okay!? I saw you in a pool of your own blood so I took you to the hospital.

Shaurie: Wow (blush). Thank you very much for that.

** 6 is living in your house.**  
_Romania HELL YEAH!_

Romania: Salut Shaurie. I was told I needed to live here. Is that okay with you?

Shaurie: Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!

Romania: Uh, Shaurie? Are you okay- AHHHH!

Shaurie: (glomps Romania so hard that he falls back with me on top of him)

Shaurie: (Belarus marriage mode engaged) Marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me...

Romania: (creeped out like hell) OKAY!

Shaurie: (back to normal) Yay!

(I swear, I will write a fanfic of me and Romania getting married. I'm inviting everyone)

**You find 7's mobile phone (cell phone).  
**_North Italy_

Shaurie: Huh. Italy left his phone. Time to snoop for evidence. (opens texts)

Italy: Doitsu! Can you come over? I need help!

Germany: With what?

Italy: You know what...

Germany: Fine, get the lube ready and I'll be there. Ich liebe dich.

Italy: Ti amo!

(closes texts with a nosebleed)

Shaurie: I KNEW GERITA WAS CANON!

**You're asleep and 8 comes in and wakes you up.**  
_Japan_

Japan: Uh... Shaurie-san?

Shaurie: Hmmm...(opens eyes)

Japan: Hungary-san and I were going to go "birdwatching" and she wanted to know if you would like to come?

Shaurie: (fully awake) Sure! Let's go! (pulls out a camera)

**9 kidnaps you.  
**_China_

Shaurie: China. Why did you kidnap me?

China: You said my food was bad aru!

Shaurie: I still have my phone, you know. If you don't let me go, I call South Korea and set him on you.

China: (lets me go)

**You go to the cinema. 10 is sitting in your seat.**  
_Sealand_

Shaurie: Sealand? This is my seat.

Sealand: I WILL NOT MOVE UNTIL YOU RECOGNIZE ME AS A COUNTRY!

Shaurie: I did that a while ago. I have a noble title.

Sealand: Oh. (moves from seat)

**1 confesses his love for 7. You are hiding in a bush with 4.**_  
Prussia confesses his love for North Italy. I am hiding in the bushes with Seychelles_.

Seychelles: Why are we doing this again?

Shaurie: Shhh! I totally saw this coming!

**2 and 9 are arguing.**  
_Canada and China_

China: YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT YOUR PANCAKES ARE BETTER THAN MY COOKING ARU?!

Canada: I never said that.

Kumajiro: Who are you?

Canada: I'm Canada.

** 6 is molesting 3.  
**_Romania is molesting Belarus_

May grace be granted to Romania.

** 5 and 10 are stuck in a burning building but you can only save one.  
**_Lithuania and Sealand._

Shaurie: (shrugs) We could all do better without Sealand.(rescues Lithuania because he saved me earlier)

**2 is invisible.**  
_Canada_

Another normal day for Canada.

**OMG! 9 is more awesome than Prussia!**  
_China_

China: I AM AWESOME ARU!

Prussia: (hits him on the head with a wok)

Shaurie: Iggy~ did you switch their personalities?

**1, 6 and 4 are at your house for dinner. There's a black out.  
**_Prussia, Romania and Seychelles._

(eating awesome food that I made myself)

Seychelles: So, you two are engaged?

Shaurie: Yup! (shows her my ring)

Romania: (mumbles) She forced me to~.

(the lights go out)

Shaurie: Huh, the electricity's out. (I go away to fix it, when the light's come back on, I go back to the dining room only to see... Prussia making out with Seychelles!)

Seychelles: AHH! Shaurie! This isn't- no. Don't you dare!

Shaurie: (Has a creepy grin on and is taking pictures.)

**3 and 7 pull a prank on you.  
** _Belarus and North Italy_

Shaurie: (opens the door. Vodka falls on me from above) DAMMIT RUSSIA! NO!

Belarus: (in a creepy voice) But it's not brother.

Shaurie: Belarus, get out.

Belarus: Um, no. (a lot of pasta with tomato sauce falls on me too)

Shaurie: (brings out flamethrower) ITALY! BELARUS! GET THE F**K OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I BURN YOU ALIVE!

(Italy and Belarus exit)

Shaurie: I'm going to take a shower...

** You walk in on 4 and 10 kissing.**  
_Seychelles and Sealand_

Shaurie: Seychelles. Are you cheating on Prussia?

Seychelles: No, no you don't!

Shaurie: Too late! (takes pictures)

** 4 and 9 steal your boat.**  
_Seychelles and China _

Shaurie: Seychelles, I'm really starting to doubt you as my friend.

**While 5 and 7 rob your house.**  
_Lithuania and Italy_

Shaurie: Time to cook some pasta! (opens the drawer only to discover the pasta is missing! Teh horror!)

Shaurie: DAMMIT ITALY!

** You're on a cruise with 3 and 4 and the Bad Touch Trio (Prussia, France and Spain) is on the same one.  
** _Belarus and Seychelles_

Belarus: I wish my brother was here.

Shaurie: (talking to Prussia) I'm still as awesome as you.

Prussia: The awesome me is the awesomest there is!

Shaurie: Keep telling yourself that. (feels someone's hands up my shirt) (kicks them into a wall)

France: Oww... Was that really necessary?

Shaurie: Yes it was. How are you liking this cruise, Seychelles?

Seychelles: (who was talking to Spain) It's great!

**You need a new organ. 1 and 6 are both compatible.**  
_Prussia and Romania_

Shaurie: LET ME SEIZE YOUR VITAL ORGANS, PRUSSIA!

Prussia: MY VITAL ORGANS ARE TOO AWESOME TO BE SEIZED!

Shaurie: (grabs Gilbird and starts strangling him)Do it or the bird gets it.

Prussia: Fine! Just not the awesome Gilbird!

Shaurie: Thank you. (turns to Romania) Sorry, honey, but I just want to be more awesome.

**5 is robbing 2.  
**_Lithuania and Canada_

Liet: Who am I supposed to rob?

Russia: Canada.

Liet: Who?

**You're being held hostage by 10. The hero is 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, or 9. Or multiple.**

Shaurie: Sealand, why are you holding me hostage?

Sealand: Because I will only let you go if the other countries recognize me as a country.

Shaurie: I still have my phone. Do you want me to call Sweden and Finland?

(Suddenly, Prussia crashes through the ceiling)

Prussia: SHAURIE! THE AWESOME ME IS HERE TO RESCUE YOU! Kesesesesese...

(Sealand dies because Prussia is too awesome along with me, and we escape)

** 3 and 5 have robbed a bank. 5 comes to you for help.  
** _Belarus and Lithuania_

(Phone rings)

Shaurie: Hello, Shauriene speaking.

Liet: SHAURIE! WE NEED A PLACE TO HIDE BEFORE RUSSIA GETS US FOR ROBBING HIS BANK!

Shaurie: Give me 30% of the profit, and you got a deal.

Liet: Thank you!

**6 is in a bad mood with 3 for robbing a bank. 6 comes to you.**  
_Romania_

(phone rings again)(sees it's Romania)

Shaurie: Shauriene speaking.

Romania: Hi, Shaurie.

Shaurie: Hi, sweetie!

Romania: I heard that Belarus and Lithuania robbed Russia's bank. I was hoping that Belarus would stop all the madness with Russia. Just when I though she was over that, this happened.

Shaurie: Just give her time. (counts my money)

**1 and 7 are doing a monkey dance. You and 10 are watching and filming it.**  
_Prussia and North Italy_

Italy: Ve~ This is so much fun!

Shaurie: (silently laughing)

Sealand: Why am I here?

**3, 5 and 9 are at an (anime) convention.  
** _Belarus, Lithuania, and China_

China: EVERYTHING IS SO CUTE ARU!

Belarus: Why couldn't brother come to this stupid convention?

Lithuania: But I'm here!

**You, 1, 4, 6 and 10 are having a sleepover at 7's house.**  
_Prussia, Seychelles, Romania, Sealand, and North Italy._

(We are all watching a horror movie while Italy is making pasta)

Prussia: (shaking) I-I'm too awesome to be scared!

Seychelles: This is really scary!

Shaurie: Eep! (hugs Romania)

Romania: (hugs me back)

Italy: PASTAAAAAA!

** 2 is in love with 5 who is in love with 8 but 8 is in love with 2. 2 doesn't love 8 back, 5 doesn't love 2 back and 8 doesn't love 5 back.**

Canada is in love with Lithuania who is in love with Japan but Japan is in love with Canada. Canada doesn't love Japan back, Lithuania doesn't love Canada back, and Japan doesn't love Lithuania back.

_** THE END.**_


End file.
